


[return] . . .|

by icarusforgotten



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aoba is implied, Gen, M/M, greater focus on Noiz, intentional grammatical errors, non-conventional writing style, pre/post Scrap transition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you return to something you have never been? [pre/post-Scrap Noiz]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[return] . . .|

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this turned out as effectively as I'd intended. I might clean it up and re-post later. Feel free to leave suggestions!

  
The life you have isn’t enough.

And you know – you know. But you can’t seem to grasp the concept well enough to express it to those who show concern for your disposition.

They rarely ever do, anyway. It’s not concern for you - 

\- it’s for  _them_.

 

There are those few who pity you. If you close your eyes tight enough, it can seem as though they care . . . 

 

 

. . . it’s not enough. But at the same time, it is.

 

 

He stumbled into your life with little less than a warning. He made you want to forget. He made you  _want_. 

 

It’s enough because you have  _him_.

Enough because you  _have_.

 

 

But it’s not.

 

How can it be?

None of it seems real, anyhow. 

The looks he gives you are fleeting, but the forlorn nature of his smile is unmistakable, and you see the bitterness seep through his eyes with every glance he make your way.

 

You see the smile crack and the fragments blur until he looks just like everyone else. Until his kind eyes become nothing more than a faded memory. 

 

 

_see it drown and drown and drownDrowndrowndrownnnnnn_

_and down it splays as a figment of time_

_a figment of yourself_

 

_you never were_

 

_. . .. never were_

**_…_ **

You have him.

**…..**

But you don’t.

**…....**

You can’t.

**.............**

You won’t.

you w0nt.

**.**

 

And just as you’re ready to finally give in –

\--just as you try so hard to refuse trying altogether –

\------his presence overtakes you –

**. .. . … . ….... . ….......... . . .**

and you  _feel_

_drownanddrownanddrownagain_

 

_you feel and you let go_

_and you give in again and again_

 

_the light returns_

 

_[from where?]_

 

_[from you]_

 

_[all along?]_

 

 

_[yes . .]_

 

It hurts.

 


End file.
